Mind Games
by Reilaxx
Summary: I just want people to see my father for who he really is. Not the psychopath that everyone in Gotham saw him as. My Father the Joker! OC/Joker Father/Daughter relationship. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so My tiny well big obsession with The Joker has come back and I felt like writing a story about him.**

**Well I have two, this is the better of the two and my favourite so I am going to post it and Hope people like it**

**If there is anything wrong or anything I could improve on please tell me**

**It is in first person because it seems more personal to me...**

**And Sorry for if anyone is OOC.**

**Oh and I do not own any of the characters other then Michelle, Grayson and Marty (so far)**

**The Joker (Sadly) and every one else belongs to DC Comics.**

**oh and to the people who read my glee story, I will post but it may be awhile until then because I wrote out a chapter then my computer crashed before i got to save it**

**and now I cannot be bothered to write it out again.  
**

**3**

**Thank you for Reading ~  
**

* * *

My name is Michelle Napier, you have properly never heard of me and I didn't expect that you'd know of me, although you may know me as The Seductress other wise known as The Jokers second hand man but truth being I was more then his Second hand man or _Wo_-man if we are going to be serious about this matter. I am his daughter. Yes I know _'but the Joker never had any children, he has no family.' _Firstly I was born before The Joker was created and he doesn't like people to know about his personal life, other then me of course.

The reason I am Telling you this is because if you choose to read on you will learn about my past, my relationship with my father and everything revolving around my life and his. My past was not pleasant and I feel the need to tell the world my story. To tell them my father was not as bad as everyone thought. The side of him that only I saw.

I don't want to babble on to much, so I will start I guess were any story would start a day where things started to change.

* * *

My day started out normal like every day, I woke up to yelling downstairs and then a loud crash. It was different way everyday but it was the basic of it. I always woke up around the same time everyday from a noise downstairs. I think it was because the learnt Alarm clocks are not good for waking me up they will just smash the day after I get one.

Hopping up from my queen size bed, I looked around the dark room. Yes even in the morning my room is dark, this is mainly because my father doesn't like people seeing in not that I minded, I like the dark it was relaxing for me.

I reached up and pulled the string which fell from the roof. Light fulled the room as I looked around. The walls were black with paint splattered all over the wall. Colours of red, white, green and purple. I smiled remembering moving into this place and with my father and painting the rooms. One of the better memories I had.

I hoped up of the bed and over to the side bathroom turning the light on there. I walked over to the sink and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

The girl was pale and had long black and purple hair the went to the lower of her back. She had two different eye colours her left one was brown and her right one was blue blurred eye but covering her blue eye there was a a scratch going from her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye. It was her only visible scar.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, it took me awhile to realise this girl was me. I moved my had to the top of the scar and down to the bottom, it was the only time my father ever hurt me and made me blind in that eye. Shaking the feeling off I turned on the shower and made my clothes drop to the ground before i felt the warm water slip down over my scarred body. After washing myself off I hope out of the shower, dried myself off and wrapped my towel around me. I walked over to my large wardrobe which was split into two. One was for costumes I wore around when I am working the other is for everyday clothes which I wear to school and that is the one I went to. Skimming through the racks of clothes. Soon picking out purple skinny jeans, A black singlet, A green Invader Zim, Gir hoodie, the one with the ears and bright green chucks. I smiled at the outfit choice and put it on before tying my hair up in pig tails.

I looked at the full length mirror and laughed, I didn't have the best fashion sense but it was mine and i loved it. I picked up my messenger bag and danced down the hall before knocking on one before opening it, only to get a knife thrown towards my face which luckily missed and landed on the wall behind me. I turned and pulled it out of the wall before walking in and placing it on the man's bedside table and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy that's not very nice" I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and span around. He groaned, if there was one thing people should know, never wake him up early in the morning, you will properly die. The reason I woke him up was because I knew that wouldn't happen to me.

"you have to get up and ready for the day! Go kill some people, blow up some building, Kill the bat. **Whatever!**" I smiled at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek before skipping out of his room and downstairs. In the central room, aka the main living room I guess there was a few of my fathers workers sitting around. I looked around to find what made the crash earlier. To the far right of the room the dining table was knocked of the hinges making two of the legs broken and the chairs around it broken.

I felt my eye twitch as I looked over to a few of the newbie's. These are the ones who didn't know what type of harm I could cause them, to them I was just another worker. I walked up behind then and smashed their heads together.

"you break something you clean it up and fix it or buy a new one, you don't leave it there for someone else to deal with.** Got It**." My voice had gone dark, like my fathers when he was angry. They look back at me with wide eyes, the realisation hitting them before the scrambled up and went to tidy up. I laughed and turned around and looked at the man who was standing behind her.

"you are scarily like your father" I looked up to him and smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you Marty and as much as I would love to continue talking to you. I have to bid you adieu" I let go of him and span around him and out the door, skipping down to my truck before hopping in and driving down to Gotham Central High School.

I drove out of the Narrows and straight to the centre of Gotham where my school was. People at this school already thought shit of me, that I was a low life outcast who had no friends, but if they knew I lived in the Narrows I would get teased and picked on more then normal. They lived in nice family houses with a loving family, I did too! There was just more destruction and killings on a regular bases.

As I pulled up to the school and took my regular car park. I stared out into the crowd of students. Most of them passed with out taking a glance at me, while others glared at the truck before hurrying away. I had power over this school even if they didn't want to believe it. The student were scared of me and I like it.

I looked in my rear view mirror and fixed my hair so my fringe was over my right eye. I gave a smile and laughed before picking up my bag and pulling up the hood of my hoodie. I hopped out of the car then locking it before walking into the school building.

Everybody around me was a blur, They didn't look at me and I didn't look at them. It really didn't mind me. As soon as I leave this school I wouldn't see any of them ever again. So why should I bother with them.

I got to my locker and saw a familiar leaning against it. This was Grayson, he was the only one who would talk to me. And before you say_ 'I thought you didn't have any friends' _I don't Grayson is more a stalker then anything else. He has had a fascination with me since we were 10, so seven years is a pretty long time to have a fascination with someone.

"Mia, don't you look beautiful today." He said standing up from my locker and smiling at me. I glared with an unemotional look on his face.

"Out of my way Grayson" I pushed him away so I could get into my locker. He of course took this as a complement, I touched him and said his name. So after i stuffed everything in my locker and I turned around, he was standing there with a dopey look on his face. I rolled my eyes before slamming my locker shut and walking away to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wee~ Part two**

**and as far as I know no one is reading this**

**but I really am enjoying writing this so here is the next chapter**

**once again I do not own anything by DC Comics any characters you don't recognise are owned by me!**

**Oh and once again sorry for the OOC! but I don't see the Joker being himself around his daughter**

**I figure he would be more loving and all.**

**So Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The day had passed like every other, long and boring. I never truly understood why I had to school but Marty told me it was so I could get the experience of every other teenager. I hated it but didn't complain. My father was trying to give me a normal life, well as normal as it could get when your the daughter of the most feared man in Gotham.

After packing up all my things, I walked through the school and out to the school yard. I walked over to the school field and sat down on the bleachers. The school Cheer leading group and Marching band were practising. I pulled out my sketch book from my bag and open it to a page that had a half sketched portrait on it. I picked out a few pencils and started to shade around his eyes.

Now you must be wondering who I am sketching, It is not a crush, because I simply don't have one. I in fact am sketching my father with out the make up and the scars because if I did sketch him as he was now and someone saw, well it would not be a good thing. I continued to shade his face, making his features stand out. I was paying no attention around me and I guess I should of because before I knew it a few shadows loomed over me and my sketch book was ripped from my hands. I looked up and glared at the girl in front of me and then to her two cronies. The girl was the head cheerleader. Her name was Annabelle and her goal in life was to make my life a living hell.

"Orphan!" She stated "I thought we agreed for you to not come around here any more" The Cheerleader told her before looking at the page on my sketch book. I licked my bottom lip and just stared at her waiting for her to do something.

"Is this your Daddy?" She asked me ripping the page out of the book, dropping the book on the ground. My eyes followed the book then travelled back up to the page in her hand.

"well, to bad he is dead" She ripped up the paper right in front of me and then throwing the pages in my face before leaning in.

"I do not want to see you little freaky ass around her again or else." She turned around and her two cronies laughed as they followed her down back to there practice. I glared at them.

"I am _Not_ a freak" I said to myself keeping my glare on them. I looked down at the ripped picture in front of me. Oh how they were going to pay. That picture was for his birthday and now I had nothing to give him. I picked up the book that was lying on the ground and stuff the picture in the middle and placed it in my bag. My hand scraped against something cold, I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it closer to so I could see it. I Smiled, It was a switch blade my father got my for my 16th birthday. It was for protection.

He told me "I can't always be around, this is for you to uh _protect_ yourself" and that is what i did, I have only used it a few time against some of his henchmen. They just didn't know there place.

I looked over to Annabelle who was now doing the new cheer routine. I could go after her myself and risk being caught and sent to Arkham or I could have my father to go after her. A smirk appeared on my face. I put the switch blade back in my bag and swung it over my shoulder before standing up and leaving.

I got to my truck and I threw my bag in the passenger seat. my hands gripped around the staring wheel. For years she had gotten on my nerves. She always called me Orphan. It was like she was getting enjoyment out of my pain. To her and the rest of the world my mother and father died in a house fire when I was 10 but no one knows that in fact my dad escaped and become the clown prince of crime. I turned on the engine and started to drive away from the horror of the school.

I arrived at the abandon warehouse that I called home. Parking the car I picked up my bag and hopped out of the car and walked down to the entrance. Flicking through my keys I found the one to open the main door. Opening it I stepped in and looked at the guard. He was asleep. I laughed and shook my head. He was going to die soon I could see it. He wanted to work for The Joker and that mean never slacking off like he was.

I left him as he was and walked passed the central room where all the henchmen were hanging around. My guess was that dad gave them the day off. Which meant my dad was planning something big.

I walked up the stairs and down to where my dads room was. Knocking on the door I walked in and saw him hunched over his desk. His purple trench coat was off and lying on his bed. he ran his hands through his badly died green hair. I sighed and walked over to him. I turned him around and smiled down at him.

"Stop stressing out daddy, its not good for your health" He wasn't wearing his make up which was good, I liked it when he didn't wear the make up. It made him look so old.

He licked his lips and glared at her. He was glaring because i told him not to stress out, oh no he was stressing out because he knew something was wrong.

"What's uh Wrong Princess?" I will never understand how he alway knew when something was wrong, I guess it was because he was my father. And a parent always seems to know when something has happen.

I sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, before falling back and looking at the roof which had marks of knifes which were only around where his bed laid.

"Annabelle" I simply said knowing he would understand what I meant. I had always went to him and complained about her. It took me all my might to stop him from killing her, but now I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop.

"And uh, what did she do?" He had now sat down on the edge of his bed. I looked over to him and shook my head.

"I sketched you, well how I remembered you before The Joker. It was for your birthday... She saw it and ripped it up" I shook my head and closed my eyes stopping the tears from falling. "She also called me a freak and Orphan and well laughed about you being _'dead' _"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, I could see the fire in his eyes. He was angry. He didn't like anyone hurting his little girl.

"I'll Kill her!" He said with a grunt. "and you are not stopping me this time" He stood up and walked out the door. I continued to laid on his bed until I heard gun shots coming from downstairs. I closed my eyes before sitting up and walking out of the room, downstairs. She looked ahead to see blood splatter against the door and wall. I shook my head knowing he was going to die soon.

I walked into the centre room and saw my father talking to the men. I came in just before he stopped talking. I heard him say something about blowing up the school. My eyes widen but I quickly closed them before nodding. This was apart of the big plan. I knew he couldn't go after one person, it wouldn't look right. He turned around to me a licked his lips.

"Do you uh have a photo _Annabelle?_" I thought about it then nodded, turning around I hurried to my room. I walked over to a pile of School books that have accumulated in the corner. Looking through them I found Last years yearbook. There were millions of photos of her in here. I jumped up and ran down the stairs before opening to a page which had an article of her cheer leading and her photo plaster over a whole page.

"She hasn't changed at all and she is nearly always in her cheer uniform" He just nodded and looked at the photo before ripping the page out and showing it to the guys.

"This is who we are going after and DO NOT kill her. That will be my job" He grinned and licked his lips. I shook my head slightly this was not going to end well for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd Installment of Trixstar...**

**which I am thinking of changing the name I just don't know what**

**Thanks to rootbeerox who faved this story**

**It made me happy to see at least someone is enjoying it**

**anyway to people reading**

**enjoy~**

**Oh and I do not own anyone or anything you recognise they properly belong to DC Comics**

**I only own my characters that you do not recognise  
**

* * *

I had to go to school like normal, to make it seem I had nothing to do with what my father was planning. He said I had to act like the rest of the school. Like I was scared and like I knew nothing. I had gotten dress in reasonable clothes which where comfy. I knew what my dad meant when he meant act like them. He was going to _'kidnap' _me, like he was going to Annabelle and some others. The clothes I had one were not crazy or colourful like I normally wore. No instead I wore plain black skinny jeans as well as some red chuck taylors. on the top, I had a plain black v neck shirt and a Sweeney Todd hoddie, the one with a heart and the barber knife over it. It had to be my favourite hoodie.

I just loved Sweeney Todd, It was my favourite movie. Marty told me it was because I love blood and gore and my father told me it was because I had a fetish for seeing someone getting killed. Which I guess is true, I've seen my dad kill Thousands of people but I don't think I could Kill someone. With the father like The Joker who knows.

but back to the topic at hand I was now at school and it was my third class, like my father told me I took nothing valuable to school as I would not be returning and everything would be blown to pieces.

I licked my lips as I sat in English next to Grayson. That is one thing I would miss, even though I got annoyed at him he was the only person I could consider a friend. I looked over to him and smiled which he returned. I looked at the clock. It was 10.30 and I could only guess my father would be here soon, He said before Lunch but you never truly knew with him.

"what's wrong Mia, you seem more nervous then normal" I looked over to Grayson and smiled as well as shacking my head. He was the only person to give me a nickname, I found it sweet.

"Nothings wrong Grayson, everything perfect" I told him, but as soon as I said that the door smashed down and in came two men wearing clown masks both had guns and both I did not recognise.

I heard some screams and whimpers from some of the students and I wanted to laugh soon remembering I had to act like I knew nothing. I put on my best scared look and gripped onto Grayson's arms.

"Alright We have orders from the Boss, Everyone in a line against the wall, Empty your pockets." One of them said walking around pointing a gun at each student

"Do NOT think about hiding any communication devices or even trying to ring the police You. Will. Be. Shot." the second guy told everyone, saying the last part very slowly.

I wanted to shake my head but I didn't Instead I emptied everything I had out onto my desk, Including a fake phone my father gave me and walked over to the wall with everyone else, I was still gripping onto Grayson's arm.

These guys were new to the business of crime, you could just tell, well I could seeing as I learnt from one of the best. The way they talked and the way the walked everything was just wrong.

Once they checked that everyone was clean. The first guy went to the front of the line and the other to the back. The first guy opened the door and they moved us out and made us all walk to the Auditorium. From what I notice this had happened with every class. Two men to the class, held them Hostage and brought them down to the Auditorium. I sat in a seat next to Grayson My hand hand now moved from his arm to his hand. I guess this made him think I was scared and look for comfort but I was in fact trying to tell him it was alright.

All around it was quite except for a few people whimpering. The lights had suddenly turned off and I felt Grayson squeeze my hand slightly. A light soon appeared on the stage and standing in the middle was my father and behind him on a white screen was pictures of Annabelle flicking through. I looked around and saw her a few seats in front of me. Everyone had their eyes on her and I was guessing her eyes were wide with shook looking at the pictures of her.

"_Hello_, Students and Teachers of Gotham Central! Today you uh are in for a special treat" My father said licking his lips before walking to the end of the stage so people could see him better.

"But first has_ Anyone _seen the lovely head cheer leader?" He looked around his eyes landing on me then travelling down to Annabelle.

"Ahh there she is" He motion for his guard to get her and bring her down. By the time she was down there right in front of the joker she was whimpering. He licked his lips and bent down to her eye level.

"aww shh, shh, shh don't cry" He said patting her cheeks before smiling. "I'm not going to hurt you, yet" He said happily with a laugh. He pulled out his switch blade similar to the one he had brought me and brought it to her mouth which she started to cry.

"I said no crying sweetheart" He licked his lips once again. I had learnt that it was a habit he had always had, it was in fact because his lips couldn't close properly so his mouth dried a lot.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" He asked loudly just like he said to everyone who was scared of him. He nodded and held her head with his hand making her look at him and placed the in the corner of her mouth.

"In uh high school, I had a girlfriend who was popular like you. You know the queen bee of the school. I believed that she was different then the normal popular crowd. She told me she would love me no matter what I looked like. Of course some of the uh Jocks over heard this and the next day after school they grabbed me and uh took me into the boys locker room. Holding me down they put a knife to my face and did this" He licked the sides of his lips where the start of his scars were. "They told me she would never look twice at me again and they were right she couldn't stand it He began to laugh and pulled the knife away from her face and pulled her up and pushed her to one of the clowns before looking around and jumping off the stage. He started to walked up though the seats of students point at people who he wanted to take. He stopped in front me with a smile. He ran his hand through the purple streaks in my hair.

"you have _Beautiful_ hair" He said leaning down closer to me and being the great actor I was I squeezed onto Grayson's hand and shudder abit. I said nothing and looked away. Which made him pull me up by the hair making it look painful but of course it wasn't. I winched slightly for effect.

"LOOK AT ME!" my eyes moved from the floor up to my father. "where is the thank you that I am owed."

"Thank you" I spat quietly. He just laughed and picked me up along with Grayson and pulled us along to were 10 students and two teachers were standing. The guards pushed us along out of the Auditorium and outside where three vans were sitting. We got taken to the back one which had its windows blacked out so we could not see out of it. We all got pushed in and two guys hopped in and tied our hands together.

A few minutes later, My father came bouncing in and sat in the passenger seat telling the driver to drive as he bounced up and down. I wanted to smile, my father was happy but I kept a straight scared face. He had a detonator in his hand and as we drove off he pushed the big red button we soon heard an explosion and we all winched, cuddling closer to the person close to them. You could tell they were all scared and it was sad to think that they will all die soon. I shut my eyes quickly, blinking away some tears before focusing my eyes one the roof in front of me.

He soon got bored and jumped up in his seat and pushed hard enough that the door open and the driver fell out the door.

"I'm Driving" He sung as he took the wheel of the car and speed off down towards which I guessed was the Narrows and to where the main warehouse was.

Once we stopped we all got pushed out and one of the guys pushed me more roughly to the ground making me fall over with a thud, and sadly landing on my arm. I sighed and cried out in pain. The guys laughed and told me to stand up as he pulled me up. I looked over to my dad who was glaring at the guy. I tsked quietly as he pulled me along behind the others but stopping before reaching the basement and pushing me against the wall.

"you have a problem? well it doesn't matter you will be dead in a couple of hours and oh I hope I get to have some fun with you first" I looked around to see the other kidnap-pees no where around and I began laughing.

"You think I am going to die? Oh no no no I believe it is you who is going to die" I said seeing my father standing behind him.

"Now Now Brian, I thought you would remember my number one rule" He said pulling him away from him and sticking his knife to Brian's throat. "_Never_ threaten my daughter" His eyes widened while my father slit his throat. I watched as his body fell to the floor and my father stepped over his body and over to me pulling me down to the basement and before opening it and pushing me inside he smiled at me. "You are an amazing actress, princess"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I got reviews and the majority of you Like my story ^^**

**and you guys like Michelle which is amazing**

**I had my friend read this and he told me I put bits of myself in her**

**which I don't know if it is a good thing or not.**

**Please continue to review tell me what I could work on **

**and what you want to see happen because Ideas are always good **

**Remember I do not own anything you recognise only my OC's  
**

**Thanks for reading ~**

**

* * *

**

**ANguyen504 - I think the same thing that the Joker would be very possessive of his daughter and that is what I am putting through on this story.**

**MissTunaFish - you hate my story and that is fine, I do not expect everyone to like it but this is a FAN fic for a reason nothing needs to be following the exact plot other wise it gets boring. Oh and I really don't think my Gramma is that bad, but if people do want to know I am Dyslexic so not everything will be right.**

**FlorenceCeri & Bethhh - I am glad you like it and yes I am fine with haters, if they have nothing better to do then hate peoples creative then that is fine. I like my story and so do others.**

**hinatablueeyes708 - I am glad you think I am getting The Jokers daughter right, I love making up characters and so far Michelle has to be my favourite  
**

* * *

We have been down in the basement which felt like days, I never knew how horrifying and boring it was down here.

The others were still scared, by know seven people had been killed, I didn't know them so it never bothered me. My father killed three of them in front of us. I tried my hardest not to watch in delight, which was hard but I think the others didn't notice.

The bodies were still lying where they died, there is dried blood splattered all around the room, including puddles of new blood which had chunks of skin floating in it.

Their was still seven of us left and we were all separated. Grayson and I were over in one corner, the two teachers opposite us whispering about something and the other four students were spilt up sitting randomly around the room. Some were cradling whispering to themselves, others were just staring of into space properly thinking of the life they had before this day started.

My eyes travelled over to Annabelle who had streaks of tears falling down her cheeks and she was staring at the corner of the room. I then looked up at Grayson his arm was protectively around me and he was staring at the door. He was waiting for something else to happen.

I was bored and wanted something to happen, so I could at least get out of there. I rested my head against the concrete wall. I could hear footsteps above me, as well as the tv blasting away. It was muffled so you couldn't understand what the people on TV were saying.

Soon enough there was a smashing sound and stomping of feet towards the basement door. Everyone's eyes looked over to the door not moving, scared of what will happen if they did.

In came my father with a knife at his side and fire in his eyes. He walked over to the teachers and picked one of them up and threw them against the wall. He walked up to her pulling her up once's she fell down to the ground and holding her around the throat.

"So guess what!" he started smacking his lips together. "It turns out Batsy got to the uh school just before it blew up, saving all of you uh little work mate and students"

I could here the sighs of relief from everyone. They were naive to think everything would be alright. I pulled my hoddie closer to me and cuddled in closer to Grayson watching my father. He was licking his lips and his knife moved to the teachers throat. He pulled it across her neck slicing it open. He stared in her eyes as the seconds passed before she died. He let go of her and she fell down to the ground blood was splattered on the wall, where she was once standing, it trailed down behind her body as she went limp.

My father turned around and looked for a reaction from everyone, sadly not getting one. Everyone was quite trying not to look at him or the teacher he just killed. Of course my eyes could not be torn away. The way the blood splattered across wall, it just looked amazing. I look away before I thought anyone would notice and over Grayson who was looking at the ground. I rested my head on his shoulder.

My eyes travelled up to my father once again who was now next to one of the students, who I do not know, he wasn't someone I had seen around the school but then again I only really knew Grayson and the people who teased her. My father whispered to him and then pointed to another girl who was sitting by herself in the corner. The boys eyes widen and he shook his head.

My father growled with anger and pulled him up by his collar and over to the girl that he had pointed at. My father pulled out another knife from his pocket and passed it to the boy.

"Now you are going to kill her or else you are going to die alright" The girl's eye's widen in shock as she shook her head pleading the boy to not kill her. A tear escaped from his eyes as he raise the knife up and whispered "I'm Sorry" before stabbing the knife through her stomach before pulling it out and then stabbing it through her chest. He then let go of the knife and fell backwards, looking at his hands which where know covered in the dead girl's blood.

My father laughed and pulled the knife out of the girl's chest. He wiped the blood off on his Jacket and patted the boy on the shoulder before walking out the only door leading to this room. He turned around and looked at the boy "you live for today" He laughed once again before slamming the door shut and walking away.

I watched as the boy rushed back to the wall he was sitting at and just sitting there steering off into space once again.

I sighed and let go of Grayson standing up and walking over to the boy. I sat down in front of him and took his hand, getting the girls blood on my hands as well.

"It will be alright right you know, He forced you to. You won't be blamed" I told him as he looked up at me. You could see the tears in his eyes.

"If I get out alive" He whispered before pulling me closer and whispering in my ear so the others couldn't hear. "but the thing was, I liked it. I killed her and I liked it"

"It's alright, you will be alright" I said to him and hugged him. "We will get out of here, I promise you that" I whisper to him so the others couldn't hear me.

My father obviously found him intriguing otherwise he would of killed him straight away. So I really just wanted to tell him everything would be alright.

"You don't even know me"

"I'm Michelle, in an unfortunate situation, it is nice to meet you" I told him with a small smile.

"Mason" He simply said, I would of answered back before I felt my self being pulled backwards. I fell back on the concrete and looked up at the person above me.

"You are sick you know that! you you Freak" I glared at Annabelle and licked my lips.

"I am NOT a freak" I whispered to her not moving from the spot I had landed in.

"yes you are! I saw you when Mrs Martin died, you were enjoying it" I sat up from my spot and looked around everyone looked shocked and scared except for Mason, who looked surprised. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and started to strangle her.

"I. AM. NOT. A FREAK" I yelled her as she began to choke. Trying to move my hands away from her neck.

"you should learn that you are not better then anyone else, In fact what you do could and has ended you up in a horrible situation" It was right about now where I wished I had my switch blade. My anger that I had built up and was trying to get out.

I hadn't notice that the door had slammed open and someone stomping over to us until I got thrown off her.

"uh no no no Princess, this one is mine, I get to kill her" I rolled over and looked at my father before shaking my head and sitting up

"Then Kill her now! I cannot stand her any more" I could feel the looks from the other four in the room. I didn't know what's these looks were of, but I could guess it was in amazement that I could talk back to him.

My father licked his bottom lip and walked over to me. He bent down to my level and looked me in the eyes. He lifted his hand to my face and traced my scar. "Uh, no. I have plans for her" He said yanking me up and pulling me to the door. I smiled slightly as he closed the door. It meant I didn't need to go back there of course to the other four they saw it as me dying.

* * *

**ok I want your opinion on who I should keep alive, Mason or Grayson**

**basically I love both of them but I have decided that only one will survive.**

**So it is wither you like Mason or Grayson better. **

**Even though you only really don't know much about Mason**

**I feel there is still something that can work.**

**but it is up to who you guys like**

**~ Reila  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the fifth chapter in my story**

**and I am glad you guys like still are enjoying my story ^^**

**I do not think this chapter is my best work**

**but it will be alright until bigger things happen**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me**

**As always I do Not own anything you recognise, It would most likely belong to DC comics**

**the people I do own is Marty, Michelle, Mason, Grayson and Annabelle!**

**~Reila  
**

**

* * *

**

**ANguyen504 - once again thank you for your reviews I love them and they do help me with ideas, so please keep them coming**

**Kellemarine - I am glad you like it, and I am keeping both of them Alive for now...**

**UltimateJedi321 - Thanks for reviewing, I have always wondered what it would be like if the Joker had a daughter and I guess this is how it looks like in my mind.**

**Bethhh - thank you for reviewing once again, I am really happy you are enjoying it**

**hinatablueeyes708 - hah I get what you mean Grayson can get a little up your nerves but I think it would help with the story. And yes she will get punished for back talking!**

* * *

Being back in my room was great. I had a nice long warm shower, getting the sweat, blood and grease off my body. After I finished scrubbing my body well enough so there was no traces of blood left on me, I hopped out of the shower and put on some plain black baggy sweat pants as well as a black Muscle top.

I fixed my hair slightly and walked out of my room down to where my dads room is. I knocked and walked in to see him sitting at his desk looking at a small screen I walked over behind him and looked at the screen, on it showed the basement where everyone was kept. Four split screens to show every corner of the room. The teacher was in one corner away from where Mrs Martin body laid. Annabelle was in another corner staring at the door, properly scared of what plans my father had for her. Grayson sat against one wall glaring at Mason who was on the wall in front of him and he was looking at the girl that he killed.

"You know I can see him going far" my father spoke up point at Mason and then moving his hand down to Grayson. "As a punishment for speaking back to me, I'm gonna uh kill your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" I simply said my eyes not travelling away from the screen.

"uhh there is that tone again we don't want to do something drastic now do we" He waving a knife in front of my face, slowing moving it closer to my face. My eyes moved away from the screen to the knife in front of my face. "you were uh getting all uh cuddly with him"

"Its just acting, He has an obsession with me." I told him as he pulled the knife away and started to laugh in excitement.

"oh this just gets better and better" his knife was now pointed to Grayson. My father licked his lips and looked at me.

"I believe he will be in great use for us" He said laughing and jumping up pushing me into a wall and sticking a knife to my throat. "You will still have a punishment. Remember that Princess."

He let go of me and walked out of his room as I fell to the ground gasping out the air which I was holding in. My father was a man of his word. So I knew that in fact a punishment for me would happen.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see movement on the screen. I scrambled up and watched as I saw my father walked over to the teacher and killed her. Now that left three but as far as I know he wasn't going to kill Grayson or Mason just yet, so that left Annabelle to die.

I shook my head as I saw my dad walk out of the basement and I walked out of his room and down stairs passing my father on the way down.

I could smell some food cooking, so I walked into the Kitchen and standing there was Marty cooking. I sat down on a stool and rested my head on the table and looked at the two tvs that were on. One was on the news channel and on the screen was everyones photo that got taken by The Joker, the volume was up alittle bit and the news woman was talking about how they were closing in on where we were. I shook my head knowing this wasn't true, They alway said this even though they never found my father unless he wanted to be found.

On the other screen there was the four spilt screens of the basement. It was on mute so you couldn't hear anything but you could see that they were talking, well Grayson was talking, the others were just listening.

"Bacon?" I heard Marty ask me as he placed a plate infront of me. I just nodded and looked at the t.v's.

"I've been wondering, what are they thinking. They are not use to seeing people killed infront of them and these are the people they went to school with..." I trailed off not knowing where I was going with this. I was use to all the killing of people, thats why I never got close to people, it would always end in pain.

"These were the people who hurt you, they deserve to get what they give" He told me pushing a plate of bacon and eggs infront of me with a couple peices of bread. It wasn't to fancy in fact it was the opposite, but you had to fend for yourself around here and most people couldn't cook all that well.

"That is true" I simply said picking at the food before eating it. "They deserve the pain they gave me, after all I did nothing to them" I said finishing of my food now watching the news where some parents where standing crying and begging for their children to be returned to them. I never understood what drove people to believe that they would be fine, do they not have a voice telling them that they are dead and won't becoming back.

"Princess!" I heard my father yell from upstairs. I pushed the chair back and walked out of the kitchen. As I made it to the stairs my father was coming down them. He pushed a video camara into my hand. "We are going to send a little message to the families of our lovely guest's." He said as he walked past me and down to the basement. I waited up top until my father came back with Annabelle, Mason and Grayson all chained up together so they couldn't escape. He pushed them into the recording room and I followed behind.

They didn't notice me, they were to scared for what was about to happen to them. I watched from the door as my dad chained Mason and Grayson in a corner and took Annabelle and tied her to a seat in the middle of the room.

"Ok this is going to be simple" My father started and pointed his knife to the boys "You two do not talk or uh make any sounds" He then turned and looked at Annabelle "you will answer all my questions, it is simple as that" He turned to me and motioned me to come closer which I did and I could hear gasps from the boys and I could see a glare from Annabelle.

"Ah ah ah, I said not a sound." My father said to the boys who shut up. "Before we uh record I believe you guys have meet Michelle" He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, you are properly loving this arent you,you freak" How she had the power or guts to speak up to me with the Joker in the room I have no idea. I was getting angry, She had no right to speak to me like that. I pushed my fathers arm of my shoulder and walked over to her and jerked her head to look up at me.

"you don't know me, you have no right to talk to me like that." I whispered with a dark, scary tone in my voice. "and yes I am loving this, I get to watch you die and it will be the best thing that will ever happen"

I got pulled away by my father. Who looked at me and then pointed to a corner of the room where I would be standing to film them. I stood and walked over there and looked at the other two.

Mason looked at me with amazement, not a glimps of being afraid in his eyes. Grayson however looked scared but looked at me amorously. I shooked my head and focus back on my father who was walking around her before coming and standing next to me. It was time to start fliming.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the shortest chapter I have written for this story, but i thought it was a good place to end it.**

**Two chapters in one day I think is pretty good**

** and I was watching the 1989 Batman when writing this and I have to say even though I like Heath Ledgers Joker better **

**Jack Nicholson's one made me laugh**

_"My balloons... those are my balloons... HE STOLE MY BALLOONS"_

**That made me laugh so hard, I loved it**_, _**Although I would be upset as well if someone stole my balloons.**_  
_

**Now I have been thinking about what my character would look like if they were based off someone real.**

**ANguyen thinks that Grayson would look like Vector of Despicable Me! Which I guess he would in away but without the ugly hair cut.**

**If it was someone famous I was thinking Brendon Urie when he is wearing glasses.**

**For the others I was thinking**

**Marty - Josh Todd from Buckcherry**

**Michelle - Amy Lee but with different eye colour and her scar**

**Mason - Jamie Campbell Bower when he had brown hair like when he was in Sweeney Todd and not how he was when he was in Twilight.**

**but however, this may not be how you see them. So if you see them another way please tell me.**

**Anyway Thank you for reading and Please continue to Review**

**and I hope you enjoy**

**~Reila  
**

**

* * *

ANguyen504 - No she doesn't get some fun. She isn't the one for killing people yet. She likes to watch people, seeing this as learning from the best. I do hope that this chapter is good and that it work with what you are expecting.  
**

* * *

I shut off the camera once the interview was over. I placed it down by the door while my father pulled out the knife he had plunged into her stomach. She screamed out in pain as it left her body and he brought the bloody knife up to her neck.

"you know Anna_belle_ you are the reason this all happen" He said point at her then around the room. "everything you have done, every person you picked on lead you here"

I knew what my dad was doing and from what I could tell it was working. He wanted her to feel guilty, to realise that she was the reason that all these people died. A look of pain spread across her face and see looked down away from my fathers gaze only to be pulled back up to his gaze.

"you uh want to know _how_ I know this" He licked his lips and nodded his head.

"you uh choose the wrong girl to pick on" He looked over to me and I step forward a small smile on my face. I inched closer to Annabelle and stood right next to my father.

"Annabelle, you know how you believe my father is dead!" I asked as she nodded her head "I would like you to meet my father" I said calmly before pointing to the man next to me. "The Joker"

My father bowed to her before standing up straight and laughing. A smile had grown on my face as I saw the look of fear rise on her face. My father gave me a key and nodding over to where the guys are sitting. I nodded and and took the key off him and smiled down at Annabelle.

"You see this is why you do not mess with people who are a little bit different" I said smiling at her and walking away over to the guys in the corner. Who looked shocked at what they just found out. I just smiled at them and took the chains off them pulling them up and dragging them out of the room they were in. I looked back as my father plunges a knife into her stomach before slicing her throat. She smirk as she watched her die slowly and turned around, walking away and up to a spear bedroom we had. I close the door behind me and look over at them.

"ok talk" I simply said knowing that they had something to say about this.

"your dads The Joker?" Mason was the first to speak up, I smiled at him and nodded "Cool"

I laughed and shook my head "If you think so"

I looked over to Grayson who was shaking, he was scared. I sighed and Grabbed his arm pulling him out the door. I looked back at Mason "we'll be back"

I was hopping he wouldn't try to leave while I was talking to Grayson. I walked over to my room pulling Grayson in behind me before closing the door and walking over to him. I pulled his face up to look at me.

"Grayson, don't be scared" I whisper softly to him. "I am still the same me, you like me for me right? Not for who my father is?"

"I love Mia, always have and always will." He whispered back with a small smile on his face "I would do anything to keep you happy"

I smiled back hearing those word. The little geek had no idea what he was getting into. I knew though I could trust him with everything.

"You know Grayson, This means you can't see your family again" He just shrugged

"They don't care for me anyway, I'd rather be here pleasing you" I smiled a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered before turning and opening the door "stay here, I'll be back soon"

I walk over to the spear room and walked into see that Mason was nowhere in the room panic washed over me when I thought that he tried to escape but when he walked out of the bathroom I let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the bed a laid down on the bed.

"Now this is better then the basement we were in" He said smiling over at me. I laughed and nodded walking over to the bed.

"I bet it is a change." I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at him. "Did you really enjoy killing that girl"

"yeah, I mean at first I was scared, It was something I never even thought of doing, but when it happen a rush came over me and it felt amazing"

"I am guessing, you would want to stay here and learn from The Joker." I asked him which in reply I got a nod. I jumped up and smiled.

"That's great if you said no, you would be dead" I walked over to the door and looked back at Mason. "My father wants to meet you properly this time"

I walked out of the room and across to my room with Mason following me. I opened the door to see Grayson looking through something on my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him making him jump and dropping the paper.

"Oh Mia... o-of C-course not" He stuttered looking embarrassed that he was caught snooping around my things.

"right, come with me, both of you. My father wants to see you" I said turning around and walking out of the room down to my fathers, the both of them following me. Knocking on my fathers door I walked in. My father was at his desk like he nearly always was. He was editing the clip that we just finished.

"They agreed father" I simply said before my father turned around on the computer chair and smiled before laughing. That was I am guessing a good thing.

He stood up and walked over to both of them, patting them each on a cheek.

"Welcome boys, to a world you never though existed


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not my best and The Joker is OOC (sorry)**

**I am going to put certain photos up on my page so you can see what photos I was looking at**

**when I pictured my characters ^^**

**Thank you for reading and please continue to Review.**

**I am thinking on changing the name once again because this has taken a complete different turn...**

**as well as her Crime name as it doesn't describe her anymore...**

**so any ideas would be nice.**

**~Reila  
**

* * *

**Hinatablueeyes708 - I would add more gore, but I am horrible at writing it... but I will try and fix that later on. I am glad you are enjoying it**

**ANugyen504 - Hah that is what I imagined as well which I didn't portray well in the last one and hopefully this one is better. I don't think she will get to involved in the crimes just make people do her work like you said.**

* * *

It had now been five days and we were still on the news, everyone (other then mine) family were pleading to the Joker for there sons, daughter, sister, brother, whatever to be returned.

To me it was a bore and they should just give up. Although I do get where my dad is coming from when seeing yourself on t.v. It is like a whole new rush. It felt amazing.

My eyes glanced around to Mason and Grayson who were sitting either side of me. Mason had his arm around my shoulders, looking bored as he stared at the screen, like he would rather be somewhere else and Grayson was sitting up his head rested on his hands which were prompt up on his knees. He looked upset and was watching the screen intensely as his family were talking on screen.

My eyes focus back to see a man who looked like a well off business man and a woman who looked like your every day house wife. Looking at it made me sick, it was like they were the perfect little family.

I sighed and stood up making Mason's arm fall down. I grabbed Grayson's arm and pulled him up and headed out the room, after looking back at Manson who gave me a nod.

Mason found out a few days ago that I was more or less using Grayson. He could see it as well, that Grayson wasn't cut out for this. That is why I am teaching him to be stronger and to only listen to me.

I was testing him to see how far he would go. What he would do for me and so far he hasn't disappointed. He has done everything I had asked, even though it was little stuff. The biggest thing he did was robbing a gas station before I had a few of my fathers men blowing it up to leave no evidence of him ever being there.

I pulled Grayson up to my room and closed the door before walking over to him and whipping away a few tears that had leaked from his eyes.

"Gray - baby don't cry sweetie" I said pulling his face closer to mine. "they are not worth your tears"

"They are my family though, I miss them" I sighed and shook my head slightly, knowing I would have to take a different approach to get him to see where I was coming from.

I pushed him back onto my bed before climbing on top of him. He looked shocked more then anything. I ran my hands up his stomach to his chest and placed my hands on the side of his neck pulling his head closer to mine . My lips touch his and at first he stayed still, still in shock before kissing slowly back. I smirked into the kiss knowing I had won this round.

I pulled away and leant down and whispered in his ear. "if you love me babe, like you say you do. Then forget about them. We are your family now"

He looked at me and nodded before trying to kiss me again. I put my finger to his lips and shook my head.

"uh ah babe, not until you prove to me that you have forgotten about them" I smile and hop of him and walked out of my room, down to the lounge where Mason is still sitting. He had changed the channel to some old cartoon.

I sat down next to him, moving his arm from his lap back around my shoulder. He looked at me with a raise eyebrow but didn't question what I was doing.

"So how did he take it?" I stared at the screen until he spoke up, then I looked around the room making sure Grayson wasn't there. My eyes then travelled over to Mason

"Well I think. I had to _persuade_ him though and I am sure he will forget about them"

"He's not cut out for this you know, He could ruin everything" I rolled my eyes, men were so dramatic.

"Hun, what could he ruin? you two are in training. So he won't ruin anything right now"

"but in the future... he could"

"who knows, hopefully he won't" I said turning my attention back to the cartoon on screen. We sat there in silence because one I was intrested in the horrible cartoon on the tv and two because Marty didn't want to talk.

We sat in silence for awhile until Marty walked in and looked over at us.

"Boss is holding a meeting wants you both there." He said looking around.

"and if one of you could fine Grayson, that would be good" I watched as he walked off before standing up and walking out of the lounge up to my bedroom, where I was guessing Grayson was still lying, which he was.

"Grayson. Meeting. Now!" I said from the door, I watched as he sat up and smiled over at me. I rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs and into the _'meeting' _room. In there was my Father, Marty and Mason sitting around a long wooden table. I sat down next to Mason and Grayson sat across from me next to Marty and my father at the head of the table.

"Now I am sure you two want to uh see your family" my dad simply said as Grayson eyes widen in glee until I glared at him and his look changed completely.

"well you will get to, but you have to promise not say anything to the piggy's" He said as he stood up and walked behind Grayson and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"or you won't uh live to see the next day."

Mason agreed, even though he didn't want to go home. From what he told me, his home life wasn't that nice. Grayson agree but I think it was because he wanted to see his family. I shook my head at him, knowing I would have to try harder or else he would ruin plans for the future.

"Princess, you have an important role in this." my father said to me "you need to get close to Commissioner Gordon and the people at the police station. Get all the information you can on Batsy"

I nodded my head. I could easily get people to trust me it was one of the easiest things for me to do. Getting information on the Bat however will be difficult.

"Alright" he said clapping his hands and laughing. "this will uh happen tomorrow."

He waved allowing us to leave. I stood up with the others and walked out behind Mason. I waited for Grayson and grabbed his hand pulling him up to my bedroom once again.

I pushed him in and stood with my arms cross in front of him.

"I saw the look on your face when he said you will be seeing your family again"

"I'm just close to my family" I nodded my head and walked closer to him

"alright, this will be the last time you get to see them though" I said running my hands up his torso and rested my arms on his shoulders. I leant in closer and smiled slightly.

"you are mine, babe. The only happiness you have is with me. After this your family means nothing. You can do this for me?" He nodded happily.

"I'm yours, of course. I just want to say goodbye to them." His hands found their way to my waist. I smiled at him, knowing that this would work.

"good" I told him pulling his head closer to me and giving him a kiss before pulling away.

"you keep doing what I want and you get more of this" I moved my arms away from his shoulders and took his hands of my waist.

I was bribing him, yes. Not that he would notice. He just want's to make me happy and that is what he was doing if he listen to everything I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a small update and I am writing the next one now so It should be out soon**

**I am going to change the name I have two names in mine and want to think what you think**

**I have _The Seductress _which you should either already get or will get by the end of this chapter**

**or _Mind Games_ because that is basically what Michelle is doing with Grayson.**

**please tell me what you think and what name is better**

**and continue to review  
**

**~Reila**

* * *

**Bethhh - aww that sucks, they are so mean but I am glad my story helps with your boredom.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't know what my father had plan and I wasn't going to ask him. He liked keeping things to himself, so words of his plan wouldn't get out.

Although right now, he got us to be dressed in the clothes we were abducted in to make it more realistic he ripped them. He ripped my favourite hoodie! I was not going to forgive him for that.

Our hands were cuffed together so if anyone saw us they would still think we are hostages. We were getting moved to one of my fathers many warehouse because he didn't want the better one to be invaded with police and then finding all my stuff, learning that I am in fact The Jokers daughter.

Being in the back of the white van my hands hand cuff together and lets say it was not pleasant.

"couldn't you of got hand cuffs that didn't hurt" I asked my father in annoyance

"No, no, no, no you three have to be treated like hostage and that is what is happening. I am no longer you father from the moment we hop out of this van and until I come and get you again."

He stopped the van suddenly making us be thrown forward. Hitting the seats in front of us. I groaned in frustration, hoping this all would be over soon.

"We're Here!" My father sings jumping out of the car and walking around opening up the side door, pulling Grayson out and throwing him on the dirt ground. "out you come"

My father was happy, which meant whatever he had planned was big. I felt my fathers hand on my arm as I got pulled out and thrown down on Grayson. I groaned as his elbow pushed itself into my stomach.

"Sorry" Grayson mumbled to me. I gave him a small smile and I rolled of him just in time to see Mason thrown out landing next to Grayson.

"Up you get!" He said kicking Grayson who rolled over in pain but did as he was told and Mason and me got up before he could kick us as well.

He pointed at some guards to lead us to the basement. Which they did and we were forced in down the stairs where one of the guards took of our hand cuffs.

"You try anything, I would not hesitate to shot you" One of the guards said before they both left. I wanted to laugh, they were newbie's properly just being used for this plan.

I rubbed my wrist as some bruises began to form from how tight they were. At least it would help with making me look like I did get kidnapped and beaten.

I looked around the small basement. It wasn't neat, it was in fact anything but. It was old and dirty. There were old rusted water pipes running across the ceiling, one double mattress in the middle of the room and an old clogged toilet in one corner and cockroaches running around the floor

"Ew" I scrunched up my nose. "I will not get use to this."

"yeah I prefer the one with dead bodies and blood splatter every where" Mason laughed walking over to the mattress and flopping down on it making dust rise from it.

"So did I" I said looking over at Grayson who was puking in the toilet. I walked over to him and knelled down beside him and rubbed his back. "It will be alright you know, it won't be for to long"

He looked up at me and shook his head. "I still don't think I will be able to stand it."

"Do it for me ok!" I said giving him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. "It will be alright babe"

I stood up and moved over to the mattress and sat down, legs cross next to Mason.

"you have him under a spell" he whisper to me so Grayson couldn't hear.

"I know! Its amazing isn't it" I said looking over to Grayson who had his head in the toilet puking his guts out.

"It's like your a seductress." my eyes travelled down to Mason and I smiled at him. Seductress, I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Once again sorry it is short**

**and tell me what name you like better =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is boring and ehh but it is a chapter**

**Note I did just change the name and hoping it works better now**

**What I fine funny Is that you guys seem to _Hate_ Grayson but he is one of my favourite characters. **

**This maybe because I am writing this and your reading it I have no idea.**

**Enjoy this update**

**~Reila  
**

* * *

**ANuygen504 - I am thinking over the next few chapters of her having a make over to go with that whole title, which I hopefully do not ruin. I am hoping I am making her into a stronger more dominate characters as the story moves on. Angelina sounds great for her and I love the outfit Harley wears in that game even though I have sadly only played the start of it, seeing as I cannot fine the game anywhere! Her and Mason... I guess that is true. I think she likes to control people and these two are the start of well her feeling the power. With the Joker I want to do something In his Point of View but I will properly not be able to write as him that well. I think He would be annoyed with the men giving her attention and properly end up killing them but if it helps with what he wants then it would be alright. And I am changing her completely now I think because of the school being blown up that She wants to put the life of high school teenager behind her. Thank you for you reviews they are my favourite to read and I love the ideas they give me.**

**Hinatablueeye708 - Yeah I can see that to, I wasn't even thinking about them when I wrote this but it still works. I hope that I am sort of showing little traits of the Joker coming though in her, which properly is not really working but ehh Like father like daughter.**

* * *

I had no idea how long we had been down there. We had been given some plain toast and water awhile ago but other then that there was nothing to do and no way to tell the time as it was always dark except for a small light hanging from the roof.

I was tired, there was nothing to do making me bored as well. The boys being the gentlemen that they are gave me the mattress which I was lying on. I had my eyes closed hoping for some sleep but it never came.

Mason was sitting on the floor next to the mattress his head resting on the edge of it. While Grayson was sitting at the end of the Mattress staring at the door.

"how long do you think we will be in here" I heard Mason I ask. I rolled over and opened my so I was looking at him.

"No idea, until my father gets the police to find us I guess." I said giving him a small smile. Mason was the only person I could consider a friend. The only person who liked me for me other then My father, Marty and Grayson but they don't really count seeing as my father is my father, Marty is my fathers Henchman and Grayson has an obsession with me and as far as I am sure Marty doesn't either. Well I hope He doesn't. I couldn't stand two guys with an obsession with me.

I shook my head and looked over at Martin who looked like he was falling asleep so I let my eyes travel to Grayson who was now staring at me. I gave him a smile and crawled over the mattress to the end and sat down on the floor next to him and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug and rested my head on his chest.

I still had to have him under my spell, I guess I could call it. No matter what. So that meant I had to do the whole romantic thing with him and as much as I found it disgusting, as long as it helped in the long run.

"we are still going to talk once we are out right"

"yes babe we are" I told him and moving from his side and onto his lap pushing my body closer to his as I ran my hands up his chest. "I need to make sure you don't say anything to the cops or anyone for that matter. Now I _know_ you won't, I just need to make sure we can trust you not to say anything"

"I won't I promise you. If do you can punish me anyway you want but I won't you can trust me there" He rushed to get out. I smirked and kissed him deeply for a few minutes before pulling away and whispering into his ear.

"if you do this you can get more of this." I kissed down his cheek which had some stubble on it and to his lips where I felt him nodded his head before kissing me back.

"As much as I don't want to ruin your little make out season, The Cops are here" I pulled away and looked at Mason before hearing the Sirens going. I pushed myself off Grayson and back to one of the corners of the bed.

"Remember we have been down here the whole time. One by one the took away someone and killed them. We are the only ones left. Our only routine was what we have been doing over these few hours." I told them and they nodded back and I looked up at the roof hearing foot steps running around. "act like your near death or something."

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes before hearing banging on the door before hearing it slammed open. I stayed still as I heard feet stomp down the stairs before stopping and then I heard talking.

"Commissioner Gordon, we have three alive" One of them said and then was silence before another voice spoke.

"Bring them out" I heard footsteps walking over to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly and open my eyes seeing a man with a S.W.A.T uniform.

"We're getting you out of here ok" I just nodded as the man picked me up and started to walk. I looked around as best I could. There were two other men helping up Mason and Grayson and I smiled slightly before changing my look to a look of distress.

I shut my eyes as we walked outside. The sun hurt my eyes, after being in complete darkness it was understandable though. I opened my eyes to see that I was getting placed into the back of the Ambulance. The Man placed me on a gurney and I just laid there not doing anything.

My father would of been caught once again. I knew he wanted to be caught, I just didn't know why. I hated when he got caught though. I liked being around him and seeing him, like we were a normal family at least for a little while but then normal wasn't possible with a father like the Joker.

I looked around the Ambulance to see a medic and the man who _'saved'_ me. I coughed out and looked over to the man.

"Where are they?" I croaked out. It must of taken him awhile to understand who I was talking about because he was silence for awhile before he spoke up.

" In an Ambulance following, once you are looked over to make sure you are fine you can see them"

I just nodded and glared at the man who saved me. He acted like I knew nothing, like I was just another victim. I closed my eyes and laid back. This was going to be a very long plan, I could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN!**

**ok I have never made it this far when writing a story before, so I am happy.**

**Please continue to read and enjoy ^^**

**Thank you **

**Please Review as it makes me happy to know that people are reading and knowing your thoughts on it  
**

**I am continuing this story for you all.**

**I do not own anything you recognise  
**

**~Reila  
**

* * *

**Bethhh - oh that does suck but yay for laptops and I am glad I am helping you with your boredom.  
**

**blackmoon1209 - I am glad you like it. I get were you are coming from but I cannot say if Mason will stay or go because I haven't decided yet. I don't think I will have much Bruce Wayne in the story but I will see what I can do. (I thought about doing that as well ) Thank you for your Input, it is really helpful when people have Ideas.**

* * *

We were getting interrogated, I don't know why. Its not like we did anything. That they know of, they just think we are innocent teenagers who got kidnapped.

They came in straight after we got checked out and taken straight to the police station. Why they didn't just interview us at the hospital, I have no idea.

They still hadn't let me see the other two but I am guessing the others are with there family.

"Michelle can you tell us what happened?" one of the officers in front of me ask. They had stuffed me into a integration room like a I was a criminal which by the law I wasn't.

"I got kidnapped" I simply said looking down at my hands, it was a stupid question, they knew what happened and I didn't understand the point of telling them.

"we need to know more Michelle" I just shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it, I... don't want to remember" I told them closing my eyes and shaking my head, I even think I shed a tear. Oh I am so going into acting as a career if taking after my father doesn't work out.

"We know its hard for you but we need to know did he or they do _anything_ to you." I heard a new voice ask. I looked up to see Commissioner Gordon now standing in front of me and the other man leaving.

I closed my eyes once again, I knew what he was talking about, He was talking about rape.

oh how they didn't know my father. My father like Killing, Explosion and showing the true sides of people. That everyone is just an caged animal wanting to get out but rape was out of the question, It was inhumane and just sick.

"no he did nothing" I couldn't look at him. was this really what they thought of my father, they thought so low of him. It angered me of course because they are the ones who make the criminals how they are, it is all the polices fault. "Nothing happen, I just want to go home"

My father had a apartment hired out of me, so they could never track me back to The Joker. I never stayed there although it would look like I did in fact live there.

"Michelle, you have no family do you" My eyes snap up to him.

"why does that matter, I want to go home"

"You shouldn't be alone after what you have been though." Oh how I hated how they acted like they cared for you, how they turn you into a victim even more then what you really are. It sicken me. I almost forgot what my father asked of me. He wanted me to learn about what the police knew about The Bat.

"I know I shouldn't but I have no-one like you said" Some tears spilt out of my eyes.

"I don't normally do this, but how about you stay with my family awhile. It just seems like you need people to be around"

I looked at him in shock, not because he offered to take me in, I was expecting that but because it happen so quickly, I was expecting me to have a breakdown or something first before he asked.

"please" I said nodding my head and standing up after he stood up and open the door. I followed him out of the room and to the back entrance of the police station. I was guessing that there were still the Media out the front.

"Are Grayson and Mason alright?" I asked as we reached his car. I watched as he open the car and hopped in, I followed in suit sitting in the passenger seat.

"They are fine. Their families came and they are at their homes safe." I just nodded when he said this, I had gotten close to those two and wanted to see them at least once again. I knew it would be awhile till I see them again.

* * *

It had been a week since I had lived with the Gordon family. They had to be the sweetest family I have met, but then again I hadn't been around many families. Barbara and James are now acting like my adoptive parents seeing as I have no parents. Babs and Jimmy are like the little siblings I wish I never had. I mean they are sweet but are so annoying and never leave me alone.

I haven't seen either of the boys since then mainly because their parents are keeping a close eye on them. Not that it would help with anything, but I guess that because they are over protective of their children.

The day after the Gordon's took me in they took me back to my _'apartment' _the next day so I could get some clothes and other things. Most of the things I hadn't even seen before but if it looked good I took it, but there was also a few things from the warehouse which I guess Marty put there. These Included my sketch book, laptop, my phone and even a purple teddy bear which my father got for me when I was 5. I had taken all of these and more random Items and placed them all around the spear room they are allowing me to call my own.

That is where I sat in a plain small neat bedroom. My possessions were spread around the room. I hated it, It was small and so confide. I missed my paint splatter walls, My conformable queen size bed and I even missed the yelling from my fathers henchmen but I had to be here in this room with hardly anything to make it feel like home.

I was lying down on the single bed my purple teddy bear hugging close to my stomach. I was bored and lonely and really wanted my father here.

"Michelle" I heard a voice say I looked over to the door to see Barbara standing there with the phone in her hand. "a boy called Grayson is on the phone"

At that I jumped over then end of the bed and took the phone off her.

"Thank you" I closed the door and placed the phone to my ear.

"Grayson?"

"Hey Mia" He whisper, he sounded scared?

"what's wrong babe?"

"My parents"

"What happen Gray?"

"They are making me see a Psychiatrist." I bite my lip, this was not good.

" Are you at home? Are your parents there"

"yeah I am at home and no they are at work." I took a deep breath in and nodded to myself.

"Ok, I will come over, what's your address." He told me his address and i hung up the phone after saying goodbye. I went and looked through my clothes, I was slowly changing my look, basically because since the school blew up. I have had more confidence in myself and rather then looking like a teenage girl trying to hide something, scared of everything. I want to look like girl who is proud of who they are and someone who has power.

What I was wearing was tight black skinny jeans,a tight purple singlet, a black leather jacket and some flat black knee high boots. The purple in my hair had faded out and was now jet black. It was tied back into a pig tail with bangs falling down the side of my face. I put some eye liner on and walked out of the room and downstairs to where Barbara is.

I handed her the phone and smiled. "Do you think I could go out for awhile?"

"Where to?"

"To Grayson's, He was one of the guys that got kidnapped as well"

"Of course, do you need a ride there" I shook my head.

"No, It a few minutes away I can walk"

"Alright, be careful" I nodded and gave her a hug before walking out the door and down to Grayson's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Small update **

**Hope you enjoy it**

**I have been watching something on Youtube called_ The Joker Blogs_**

**I think you should check it out simply because it is amazing and the guy playing The Joker is amazing at it**

**Next chapter is properly going to time skip a couple of months because I have no ideas in what to write unless you all have Ideas that you want to tell me**

**umm I use the name Ainsley somewhere in the chapter and I hate the name simply because my mum wanted to name me it...**

**Thanks for reading and continue to review**

**~Reila**

**

* * *

**

The streets around Gotham were safe for me, Anyone in the crime business knew to stay away from me but that was mainly in the Narrows and right now I wasn't even near the Narrows and couldn't go near for now.

I walked the streets taking everything in. I got some stares from people who recognised me as _"the girl who got kidnapped by the Joker and survived"_ I believe they could of come up with a better name or at least know my name.

I could feel their eyes on me as I walked down the street even hearing them whisper about me. This was why I didn't like people, they always talked about you like you are not there. Its annoying but I had to be a good girl so I couldn't do anything to harm or scare them.

I looked at the address on the crumble piece of paper in my hand and walked down the road a little bit further until I was outside a surprisingly nice house. I was use to run down or just alright house, I didn't even know that there was this side of Gotham.

I walked up to the stairs to the door and knocked on it and waited for Grayson to answer. A few minutes later he did in fact answer it and gave me a hug, I returned it before pulling away and letting him lead me inside.

"wow" that was the one word I could say to explain how his house looked. Everything was neat and very fancy looking. The walls were all white and it was amazing. Of course it wouldn't be anywhere near as nice as what I am guessing Bruce Wayne's house was like.

"It's alright I guess." He shrugged and walked away into another room. I follow at a pace behind him and ended up walking into a kitchen. I took a seat on the stool that sat one side of the Island which sat in the middle of the room. Grayson was over by the fridge looking through it. "do you want a drink or something"

"No, I'm fine" I said smiling as he closed the fridge and came and sat by me. He was sweet, I couldn't deny that but he still had a obsession with me and that was creepy and it worked to my advantage, so it did end up being a good thing.

"so tell me, why do they want you to go to a psychiatrist." I took my hand in him and gave them a squeeze.

"They said I've changed from what happened, that I am more reserved." I laughed a shook my head.

"But you've always been like that, well as far as I've known you"

"Not around my parents. They think I have Depression and Anxiety and that is why I am not talking to them"

"you've been though something that has changed you life Gray. They are just worried for you." I told him and he shook his head and stood up pulling me along with him as he walked out of the kitchen and up some stairs.

"I want to show you something" He pushed open a door and walked, I followed and looked around. I was guessing it was his bedroom. A double bed was pushed over to one corner and a few desks pushed together which had a virtually of computers and laptops on them.

I watched as he walked over to one computer and turned it off standby. I walked over and stood behind him to see what was one screen. My eyes widen in shook as I looked over the information on screen. It was all on The Bat.

"how did you..." I trailed off still in shook.

"The police network, it isn't that hard to hack into. There was information of every known criminal on there but I knew your father wanted information on batman. It isn't much but it was all they had" I read over the information and smiled over at Grayson.

"This is amazing Grayson. I never knew you could hack."

"Its not something I share with people" I turned to him and nodded understanding that if people found out he would get into a lot of trouble.

"Do you think you could transfer this to a USB key for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you" He had that dreamy look in his eyes again. I rolled my eyes as he turned around and pulled out a USB from his desk draw and transferred the files over. He pulled the key out and passed it to me once it had transferred. "There is a password on it, to protect the information..."

"alright, what's the password." I put the USB into my jacket pocket and took it off placing it over the back of a chair.

"umm... It... Well... It's Ainsley" A blush appeared on his face and he looked down at the ground as my smile turned into a frown.

"You used my middle name as your password" I never told anyone my middle name, I hated it and the fact he knew it wasn't a surprise. He was creepy like that.

"well umm yeah?" He said like it was a question looking up to me with a small smile on his face. I grabbed his top and pulled him over to his bed pushing him down and climbing on top of him and leaning down to his ear.

"cute" I said whispering it to him, even though I in fact hated it. I ran my hands down his chest, pushing mine against his and pressing my lips against his with force. He kissed back with just as much force as his hands roamed my sides. He was a surprisingly good kisser, so it wasn't like I was getting grossed out when I gave him his little treats when he did something I wanted him to do.

My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and off over his head. I threw the top in a random direction as our lips connects once again and the kiss got deeper. My hands rested on his chest and I paid no attention to the world around us, I was guessing however that Grayson had because he pushed me off and rushed to get his shirt on. I rolled over and laid my head on his pillow.

"what's wrong?" I asked putting on a fake little smile. I was pissed off to say the least. I had been put in the mood and was cut short.

"My mothers home, she doesn't know about you." He began to pace back and forth, he was nervous. This is why I wasn't friends with anyone. especially a family person.

"just introduce me as your friend, I am sure she will be happy you've made one"

"but we're more..." He had stopped pacing and looked over me. I knew he would end up this sort of person, who believe in one thing when it really was other but then again I had been leading him on.

"She doesn't need to know that know does she?" I told him more then asked as I hopped up off his bed and grabbed my jacket putting it back on and walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss. "I need to get going, so you will introduce me to your mother and then I have to go."

He just nodded and I my arms drop to my side and I followed behind as we walked downstairs and back into the kitchen where his mother was. She was blonde and blue eyed wearing puffy house wife type dress. It kinda sicken me.

"Mum, this is Michelle. She was umm taken as well" He said looking over at me and I gave him a small nod and put on a smile and she looked over at me and her eyes landed on my blue scared eye.

"Its nice to meet you, did he do that" She said in a fake voice and pointing to my scar. If I was telling the truth I would say yes but not in the way you are thinking, but I wasn't Instead I was making up a story, just like my father did.

"nice to meet you as well" I said the fake smile still on my face. "and no, I was in a fire when I was 10. As I was trying to escape something fell on me and knocked me out. I woke up in hospital a week later. Blind in one eye with the colour changed and the scar to prove it."

She looked at me with sorrow and added a "oh I am sorry to hear that" Truth was she didn't care, no one did.

"Its nothing really anyway I have to get home. It was nice meeting you Mrs Clarke" I said turning to Grayson who lead me to the front door. He gave me a hug which I returned. I could feel his mothers eyes on us. Properly surprised that I was close to her son.

"I'll call you later?" He asked as he whispered into my ear and I nodded answering back.

"sure, thank you for everything" I said pulling away and saying goodbye before leaving to go back to the Gordon's.


	12. Chapter 12

**A small horrible update**

**I hate this chapter personally but it is something**

**I have been watching Batman movies recently the old ones and the newer ones**

**and I have to say I love Cillian Murphy's version of The Scarecrow**

**I was thinking of adding him to the story but I want to know what you all think**

**and how i should portray him because I am reading different fan fics on him and they all portray him differently**

**so please help me with that**

**also I have been receiving less reviews which upsets me**

**but if you have anything to say it will help me write the story **

**so if you want it to continue review**

**enjoy for those who are reading**

**~Reila**

* * *

It had been two months since we got save and my father got put into Arkham. Things were turning back to normal. The Gordon's saw me as part of their family and wanted to adopt me, but saw no point seeing as In a few months I would be 18. It somehow got out that Grayson and me were dating. Oh how I hated that but it meant I had to act like I am his girlfriend. Mason laughed when he found out I had to act like a proper girlfriend and watching it was just a joy for him, something to past the time.

Here we were the three of us sitting on the couch on a Saturday afternoon watching some random movie that was on the television. I was sitting between the two boys, my head resting on Grayson shoulder as his arm rested over my shoulder. Mason had his arms resting on the arm of the couch, his head rested on his arm and was staring at the t.v.

It was about half way though the movie when it cut off and had BREAKING NEWS placed across the screen and the news anchor sitting in her normal chair with the fake background.

"At 12.35 PM today there has been a mass breakout at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane!" At this I sat straight up and looked at the t.v. This was the work of my father, but why would he get all the other Inmates to escape as well.

"The majority of the Inmates have been caught and returned to the facilities, how ever there are a few of the major criminals that have been at Arkham that have escaped. These Include Scarecrow, The Joker..." I smiled blocking out the rest of the names that she had said. my father was free and that meant he would hopefully come for us soon. I now understood why he got the other inmates to escape, to make their escape easier.

"Does that mean..." I heard Mason whisper then trail off

"yeah it does" I knew what he meant. We were getting out of here. Mason life hadn't been as great as someone would want to. His parents were druggies so they took no interest in him. I just that's why he loved working for my father. He was respected and people noticed him.

The smiled had fade from my face as I heard footsteps approaching the lounge. I turned to look at the doorway to see that Gordon was standing there.

"we need to get you out of here."

"Why?" I simply said. I knew the answer, these police were so easy to read. They wondered why the crime in this city was so high. It was because they were to predictable and crime could easily over take this city. Even if it had become harder because of Batman.

"We think The Joker may be after you, to finish what he started. We need to get you three to a safe house where he won't find you."

"When do we leave?" I asked knowing that my father will still find a way to get to us.

"We will let you pack a few things, and then we will go" I nodded and stood up and walked to my room. I took out a duffel bag and threw some clothes in it. I then walked over to my desk and grabbed my laptop and the USB Key. I placed the Key in my pocket and the laptop in the bag. I grabbed my purple teddy bear and held it close to me, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I looked around my room and saw my phone flashing near my bedside table. I walked over and looked at the message. It was from an unknown number but simply said.

_'We r cumin' princess! -J'_

I smiled and pocketed my phone before walking downstairs. Where they all where waiting. We soon left and went to the others house were they got where they wanted before heading to the safe house.

I had no idea where it was or how my father was going to find us but it would all work out in the end.

The safe house was plain and boring, there was three small bedrooms, a bathroom, lounge and kitchen. There was enough food to last for a week between the three of us.

I sighed and looked back at Gordon who was standing by the door. He looked around at us and made sure we were listening.

"there will be two cops driving pass every ten minutes or so. If anything happen speed dial 1 one the phone will reach me." I nodded along with the others as he saw him leave closing the door behind him. I walked over to the window and looked out as he hopped in his car and drove off.

I sighed and turned around looking at the boys. Her face was emotionless, she just wanted to get out of here.

"well. Now we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**A very very small update!**

**Sorry it has been ages since I updated I have been busy!**

**I will try and get a longer update out as soon as I can**

**enjoy and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

There was a report on escaped inmates and that is what I watch while I waited for one of the Inmates to come and rescue me from this hell. I laid along the couch, not letting either of the boys on there. This of course making them sit on the floor.

I was bored once again, It seemed to happen a lot lately. I closed my eyes and just listened to the noise around. That was until I heard a smash near the back exit. My eyes had shot open and I hopped up and reached down and pulled a switch blade out of my boot and I walked over to the kitchen. I waited wondering if anything else would happen which it did. I hear a annoying high pitched voice pipe up.

"Mistah J, why are we here?" I rolled my eyes, my father got a new lanky. Who I already knew I wouldn't like. I kept my hand on my blade and walked into the kitchen over where three figures were standing.

"you could be a little bit more quieter, if you didn't want to get caught you know" The three turned around. I recognised two of the three but the third was someone completely new. The female looked over to me glaring, like I was some type of disease.

"who's _this_, puddin'?" wow she really doesn't not like me. A smirk played on my face.

"yeah _daddy,_ who this?" I said the smirk still on my face and I was now glaring at her shocked face. My father walked over to me and looked down at me giving a slight glare as if telling me I did not need to do that before he turned around and looked at the girl dressed in red and black.

"Harley, Michelle. Michelle, Harley" He simply said before walking out of the room into where to boys were. I looked over at Harley and gave her a nod before looking at Marty. My smiled widen and I went over to hug him.

"been different around the warehouse with out you, Squirt." I smirked and pulled away.

"Of course. I am the only one who can cook without setting on fire." I said joking. I could feel eyes on me and I looked over at Harley who quickly looked away. I think she was pissed off that she wouldn't be the only female in her _puddin' _life.

"alright, alright let get out of here before the police start their rounds again" I heard my father say as he rushed into the room with Mason and Grayson behind him. Mason chucked me my bag which I slung over my shoulder and followed my father out of the kitchen through the back door and down a path which lead to a white van.

I hopped in the front seat and waited as my father got in the drivers seat and everyone else in the back. As we drove off, I could see the cop car drive right passed us and took no notice of us. This was great! My life was going back to the way I like it where I was respected and feared at the same time.


End file.
